Chests
Chests are a system within the game where you pay Robux to get a random ore from a selection based on the tier of chest you purchase. The higher the tier of the chest, the more expensive it is, and the better ores you can obtain. * Click here to go back to the ROBUX Shop page! C'hest Costs' Buying Chest With Gold Coins The chests can also be obtained from the game since you can find and acquire one of these caskets with the game currency that is Gold Coins. Changes in the Chest The casket is added a new mechanic in the 3.0.0 update of the medieval war reforged. in which it consists of having a percentage bar added to it in which it will be filled every time the chest is selected one ore until it reaches 100%.when 100% is filled and we have our next chest we can select the ore that we want to win and by removing the obtaining of this object randomly but after winning the ore we selected, the bar will be reset to 0% to get another chest. Ores Obtainable | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |} Evolution of the chest Version 1.0.0 The chest was not always as it was previously called Gacha and was divided into four chests with different rank of raresa objects. Version 2.0.0 onwards The Gacha changed a lot in version 2.0.0 of the game since it is called Gacha but Chest and the level of rare has changed available in 3 types of chest instead of 4, in addition the chests are available in future updates the chests can be get with Gold Coins and Login Reward that gives us chest and more change in getting better rewards when opening the chest ''Trivia * Is one of the objects that can be anywhere in the world along with the Potion Sacks and Gold bag that can be obtained by the player. * the box can be obtained in three ways, one is to pay for robux in which we can buy a certain amount of chests by robux, second way to get a box is to find it by the world being this way in which we find several chests easily and free. There is a third form and is Login Reward in which we will give a free legendary chest every 12 hours, this being the three way to get chests * The predecessor of chest the Gacha could be obtained the wood in its content, being Strong wood, wanwood and redwood that could be obtained but when happening to be chest this was lost and only giving to 100% Ores Gallery'' RobloxScreenShot20180505_213242816.png|uaaa roblox free RobloxScreenShot20180505_213253931.png|ummm Chests 8) RobloxScreenShot20180505_213302998.png|chest tier 2 RobloxScreenShot20180505_213306983.png|pay day :v RobloxScreenShot20180505_221006745.png|commo RobloxScreenShot20180505_221010127.png|price RobloxScreenShot20180505_221027109.png|uaooooooollpp :3 RobloxScreenShot20180505_221043576.png|i am hei wok RobloxScreenShot20180506 021340530.png RobloxScreenShot20180506 021334412.png RobloxScreenShot20180506 021328229.png RobloxScreenShot20180506_021346111.png RobloxScreenShot20180506_021352145.png RobloxScreenShot20180506_021356964.png RobloxScreenShot20180421_160040999.png RobloxScreenShot20180421_160042806.png RobloxScreenShot20180421_160045198.png RobloxScreenShot20180421_160047046.png RobloxScreenShot20180421_160129706.png Common Chest Icon.png Epic Chest Icon.png Legendary Chest Icon.png Category:Purchasable Category:ROBUX Shop Category:Perks Category:Ore Category:Ores Category:Wiki content Category:Gaming Category:Game Mechanics